A Diabolical Christmas Miracle
by IridescentStar
Summary: It's Christmas day and Kakashi & Iruka receive a Christmas present they will treasure forever. One-Shot. Shounen-ai. Kaka/Iru


**Here's my weird attempt at a Christmas-y story. I do apologize in advance for any mistakes or the rush of the plot, but I wrote this fic super-fast before the slave-driver (a.k.a. Mr. IridescentStar) catches me red-handed on the computer/internet. I'm supposed to be Xmas shopping or wrapping presents, but (¬_¬) I'm taking a break. Yeah, that's good! A break. LOL! Besides it was the slave-driver that gave me the idea in the first place. So it's really his fault when you think about it. (^_~)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto".**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

"Ruka…" Kakashi whispers into his love's ear.

"Ugh!" Iruka groans while swiping away at his jounin. Iruka buries himself further into the blankets. "Leave me alone and let me die in peace."

Kakashi chuckles, "Oh, come on, Iruka, it can be that-"

Iruka bolts out from underneath the blankets and glares angrily at his jounin.

Kakashi jolts back with his hands up in defense.

"You immoral pervert! My ass still feels like it's on fire and my back feels like it's about to break in half! I told you to stop, but you wouldn't listen. I begged you to go slower and you still didn't listen. Gah! It takes so much energy keeping up with your stamina!" Iruka glares some more at the jounin before he buries himself back underneath his blankets. "Your never merciful, you big idiot," he grumbles.

Kakashi smiles seeing Iruka's blushing ear peeking out from underneath the blankets. He leans down and pulls the blanket down from Iruka's face to kiss his chuunin's temple, "Sorry, Iruka, but I doubt anyone could hold back when it comes to you. You're just too hard to resist. I would know of course." Kakashi turns Iruka around and hugs him possessively, "And I am the only one who is allowed to lose control with you… I love you, Iruka…"

Iruka hugs him in return with his head tucked under his jounin's chin. Iruka lays a gentle kiss upon the jounin's naked chest, "I love you too, you perverted old man."

Kakashi chuckles, "Guilty as charged."

Iruka yawns, "What time is it anyway?"

"It's 6:12 in the morning," Kakashi tells him.

Iruka groans again with a whine, "Kakashi, its Christmas day and we have the day off! Why in the world aren't we still sleeping?"

"Because my cute Dolphin," Kakashi grabs Iruka's left hand and kisses the silver wedding band on Iruka's ring finger. "It's our first Christmas together as a married couple and I want us to create lots of wonderful memories before the day ends. Or before Naruto and Sasuke get here and take up most of our day. Well, mainly Naruto while Sasuke pretends he's not enjoying himself."

Iruka hugs Kakashi tighter and wraps his legs around his husband's. He kisses Kakashi's neck intimately over and over again, "I'm tired, Kashi. Let's sleep some more so your Ruka can regain some of that stolen energy."

Kakashi shivers pleasantly, as he always does whenever Iruka uses that low sultry voice of his. "You little minx," he growls lowly before pushing Iruka down and capturing his lips for a hot kiss. After thoroughly violating his husband's lips and mouth Kakashi pulls away from a breathless Iruka. Kakashi smirks, "Be careful, Ru, or I might just greedily take whatever energy you have left."

Iruka has the decency to blush even though he's the one enticing his husband, "I'm surprise you're holding yourself back as we speak."

Kakashi leers at his chuunin, "Yes, well…" he kisses Iruka once on the lips, "As much as I would want to keep you in bed all day, I have a Christmas-y bath waiting for us and a few presents waiting for you to open."

Iruka sat up and his eyes lit up – he's fully awake now, "Really?!"

Kakashi chuckles as he climbs over Iruka and off the bed. "I'd figure you'd want to get cleaned up after last night's activities." Kakashi leans down and swiftly scoops up Iruka in his arms along with the bed sheet.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?!" Iruka yelps undignified.

"I'm taking you to your bath."

"I can walk you know?" but Iruka doesn't resist and wraps his arms around the jounin's neck.

"Your sore, Iruka -"

"Whose fault do you think that is?" Iruka grumbles under his breath.

Kakashi pretends he didn't hear Iruka and smiles innocently at his spouse, "Can't take the risk of you falling over."

* * *

><p>The bathroom is looking very Christmas-y just like Kakashi said. A wreath hanged on the bathroom door. Scented Christmas candles are strewed all around the bathroom giving the air an apple cinnamon scent. A few potted poinsettias decorate the bathroom floor. And there's mistletoe hanging right above the bathtub.<p>

Kakashi and Iruka sat in the bathtub with Iruka sitting between Kakashi's legs and leaning back against his wet naked chest.

Kakashi gently combs his fingers through Iruka's wet hair, "How are you feeling?"

Iruka hums satisfyingly, "Better. That herb you added to the water is helping my body."

Kakashi kisses the nape of Iruka's neck, "Good." He continues to untangle Iruka's hair with his fingers, "Did you have fun last night?"

Iruka blushes, "W-what kind of question is that? O-of course I did… I mean…"

Kakashi grins, "I'm talking about the Christmas Eve party, Iruka."

Iruka blushes even more, "Oh! Yeah, I had lots of fun. Everything was so beautifully decorated. I enjoyed the music and especially when Godaime used a jutsu to make it snow."

Kakashi wraps his arms around Iruka, "I believe you looked the happiest when you were helping Santa Gai give away the presents to the children."

"Yeah…" Iruka sighs softly with a smile remembering the children's' sheer joy at receiving their presents.

"Even though it was Gai dressed up as Mr. Claus every child in Konoha stuck close to you. You've… always had a natural charm with children…"

Iruka notices Kakashi's voice becoming sullen, "Kashi?"

Kakashi hugs him tighter, "Is this wrong, Iruka?"

Iruka knows right away what he's questioning, "We've been over this many times, Kakashi," Iruka turns a bit sideways to kiss his husband. "This is what I want. I love you and I want to be with you forever."

"But…" Kakashi bows his head – resting his forehead upon Iruka's shoulder, "You love children and they love you. If I didn't exist in your life you -"

Iruka turns completely around to embrace his husband, "Please don't do this to yourself again."

"-would've been a great father, Iruka," Kakashi finishes what he wanted to say.

Iruka pulls back to cup the jounin's face, "That isn't important anymore."

"It was important before…" Kakashi looks seriously into Iruka's eyes. "Naruto once told me it was your dream to get married one day and have a family of your very own."

"Yes, it 'was', not anymore," Iruka leans down and kisses his husband. "You became my new dream, Kakashi. And you made my dream come true when we fell in love with each other – when you asked me to marry you. You, Naruto, and Sasuke are the family I've always dreamed of. And all of my students are more than enough children to last me a lifetime."

Kakashi rest his head upon Iruka's chest and sighs deeply, "But if that day never happened you would still be dating that woman or even married to her. You would've had your own child and – mmphf!"

Iruka effectively silenced Kakashi with a quick, but deep kiss. Iruka pulls back and cups the jounin's face again, "Enough, Kakashi. I never once regretted what happened between us. It brought us together and that's all that matters to me," he spoke sternly in a way that left no room for argument.

Kakashi smiles, "You're amazing, you know that?"

Iruka smirks in return, "Of course I am."

* * *

><p>Kakashi blew out the last candle while Iruka finished wrapping up his robe around himself.<p>

"So what's next?" Iruka asked.

"Maa… I'll leave that up to you, Sensei. Would you like to eat breakfast first or open some presents?"

Iruka smiles like a child in a candy store, "Presents!"

Kakashi chuckles – it was a no brainer where Naruto gained some of his childlike personality. "I had a feeling you -"

There's a sudden jolt of chakra vibrating in their home. Some of their security wards had been set off.

Kakashi quickly grabs some kunai hanging from a hook on the bathroom wall. He hands over a kunai to Iruka. "Stay here, Iruka. I'll go check it out."

"What?! No! I'm coming with you."

"Iruka, we don't know who or what is out there. I don't want you getting hurt." Kakashi will be damn before he lets anyone or anything harm his husband.

"God dammit, Kakashi! Stop belittling me. I'm no damsel in distress," Iruka growled – completely offended.

"I'm not belittling you, Iruka," Kakashi pulls the chuunin close and kissed his forehead. "I know your strong," and oh, how Kakashi knows this to be true. When push comes to shove, Iruka can become a fierce and formidable opponent, especially when his love ones are in danger. "I just can't stop myself from wanting to protect you all the time," Kakashi said his reason. "Stay close to me, Iruka."

Iruka grips his kunai and nods, "Ok."

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Iruka stealthily make their way down the hall toward the living room. The air bared the stench of char flesh and their chakra wards still hummed uneasily.<p>

As they neared the end of the hall Kakashi gently pushes Iruka back against the wall while he cautiously peeks into the living room. He feels and sees no one, but there is blood splattered on the floor along with little pieces of char flesh right next to their decked out Christmas tree.

"They're gone," Kakashi said as he steps into the living room.

Iruka cringes seeing the blood and burnt flesh on his floor. Sometimes Iruka wishes Kakashi's security wards weren't so vicious. "Who would be crazy enough to break into our home? I mean, it's Christmas."

Kakashi scoffs as he walks up to the front door, "Someone who was stupid enough to believe I would be vulnerable at this time." He places his hand on the door and releases a small jolt of his chakra to deactivate the wards. He then opens the door and looks outside. He opens the sharingan in case he might see any traces of their intruder.

"Don't bother, Kakashi. Whoever they were, they're probably long gone by now," Iruka says from the living room. "Help me clean up this mess before we go report this to the Hokage."

Kakashi tried not to slam the door shut. "Well, there goes our Christmas day," he mutters angrily. When Kakashi turns around to see Iruka ready to clean up the bloody mess, he sees something behind the Christmas tree. Kakashi dives after Iruka and thrust them both far away from the tree.

"Kakashi, what are – mmph!"

Kakashi covers Iruka's mouth to hush him, "There's something behind the tree."

Iruka tenses. He lowers the jounin's hand from his mouth, "What is it?" Iruka whispers.

"I'm not sure, but…" Kakashi uses the sharingan to see behind the tree. "There are three of them. I can see them faintly glowing with chakra."

"Is it a bomb maybe?" Iruka asked.

"I don't think so. It's different…" Kakashi wraps his arms around Iruka ready to teleport them away, "Either way, I'm taking you -"

"Nnh-uuu!" came a soft whine from behind the Christmas tree.

Kakashi and Iruka froze and stare at the tree.

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that?"

"Uuuh…"

Iruka pulls away from his jounin and walks toward the tree.

"Iruka, wait! What if it's a trick?"

"Guu-buu!" it whined more desperately.

"There's only one way to find out," Iruka said. He kneels down before the tree and starts to pull out something big from behind the tree. The Copy-nin stands behind Iruka ready with a kunai in hand. "What the -?"

Iruka pulls out a very big box wrapped in red shimmering Christmas paper and tied with a big satin green ribbon. There's a sticker on the upper right corner of the box that reads; Merry Christmas; To: Umino-Hatake, From: S.C.

"Kakashi, is this one of yours?" Iruka asked.

"No, I've never seen that present before. And it definitely wasn't there last night. Whoever broke into our home left it here on purpose."

"Seal the box, Kakashi. Then we'll take it to Hokage and figure out what's in it," Iruka suggested.

"Right," Kakashi works through some hand signs. When he leans down to touch it, the box suddenly kicks out.

"Wuu-waaa! Waaa!" it started to wail.

"I knew it! It's a baby!" Iruka exclaims while trying to rip open the box. He pulls off the lid and they see a fluffy white blanket. Iruka pulls down the blanket and gasp.

"Whoa! It's three babies," Kakashi is just as surprise.

Two of the babies are wearing blue colored booties and the one in the middle is wearing pink booties – two boys and a girl. The girl has a full head of ebony hair and her eyes are a deep blue, almost looking black. She's looking annoyed, but behaves patiently with the crying baby to her left. The crying boy has a patch of white-silver hair and behind those tears you can see deep chocolate eyes. The boy to the right is still fast asleep and sucking on his thumb. This baby boy has a patch of dark brown hair on its head.

Iruka quickly stands up and grasp Kakashi by his sleeping shirt. He glares angrily at the Copy-nin.

Kakashi begins to sweat sensing something ominous from his spouse, "I-Iruka?"

"Is this one of your weird jokes, Kakashi?!" Iruka growled.

"Joke? What joke? What are you talking about?" Kakashi begins to flail.

"That!" Iruka points at the present full of babies without looking away menacingly from the Copy-nin. "I know I wanted kids, but this is just ridiculous! Where did you get them, huh? I swear, Kakashi, if I find out you knocked up some woman or donated your sperm I'll have Sasuke chidori your wiener."

Kakashi isn't shocked Iruka thought him unfaithful, but that he believes in Iruka's threat. "R-ruka-koi," he really did try not to sound squeak-ish, "I would never cheat on you or give my sperm to another. Everything that is me belongs only to you. You should know better than that."

Iruka releases his tight grip on the jounin's shirt and smoothed it down. He flushes with embarrassment, "Sorry, Kakashi."

Kakashi embraces Iruka and resists the urge to squeal like a school-boy. He loves it whenever Iruka gets all jealous and possessive over him. "No harm done."

"Waaa! W-waaaaa!" the little fussy boy begins to cry again.

"Oh, it's ok," Iruka reaches down into the box and takes the baby boy into his arms. "There, there, I've got you."

The baby right away calms down in Iruka's arms and coos.

"Iruka, you really shouldn't touch that thing."

"Thing? Kakashi, it's a baby not a thing."

"We don't know that for certain," Kakashi inspects the baby with his sharingan, "It could be a trap henged as a baby for all we know."

"And is it?" Iruka asks as he sees Kakashi's sharingan spinning slowly.

"Hmm…" Kakashi narrows his eyes in concentration watching the infant. A few seconds later he pulls back, "It's definitely a baby." Kakashi looks down at the other two babies resting in the box, "They are too. Since they are so young, I can barely see their chakra. But it's unlike any chakra I've ever seen on anyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Their chakra is a turquoise color. It's actually kind of pretty and… familiar for some reason…"

"Maybe whoever dropped them off is an old acquaintance."

"Or an enemy. We should have Hokage examine them and let her decide their faith."

"But…" Iruka pouts holding the baby closer. The baby coos and giggles as it sucks and plays with Iruka's finger and Iruka smiles.

"Now, now, Iruka," Kakashi takes the baby away from his husband. "Don't start getting attach. There is a reason why these babies were left here and we should find out why."

"But look at him, Kakashi. He's so adorable," Iruka tickles the baby's cheek and the baby giggles some more.

Kakashi smiles watching Iruka's interaction and joy with the baby. Sure the baby is adorable, but with the sharingan open Kakashi can see how truly beautiful Iruka is by the way Iruka's chakra lit up like a bright blue star when showing his love and affection for children. "We should get dressed and go find Hokage," Kakashi hands the baby back Iruka. He reaches down into the big box and carefully picks up the baby girl. She opens her deep blue eyes and looks at Kakashi's mismatched ones. She didn't fuss or complain. There's a lazy and nonchalant look to her eyes and expression. "Oh, I like this one," Kakashi chuckles.

Kakashi sets the baby girl securely on Iruka's right arm while Iruka held the boy on his left arm. The baby girl instantly begins to coo within Iruka's embrace.

Kakashi smiles as he taps the baby girl's nose, "Yeah, I feel the same way about him, but he's mine." As if the baby girl understood him, she grips onto Iruka's robe and glares at him. Kakashi is surprise by the quick change of attitude.

Iruka laughs, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you and her are actually father and daughter."

Kakashi scoffs; he reaches down into the box and picks up the last baby. The baby boy's lids flutter open to reveal blue-gray eyes. He looks at Kakashi and Iruka once over before he closes his eyes again and goes back to sleep against Kakashi's chest.

"You look good, Kakashi. Holding a baby," Iruka said – smiling as he watches Kakashi gently petting the baby boys head. "You would've been a great father, Kakashi."

"I don't know about that, but…" Kakashi leans into Iruka – minding the babies – and kisses him on the lips, "with you by my side, I know you can teach me to be that father." Kakashi guides Iruka toward their bedroom so they can get ready, "We should get going."

* * *

><p>Tsunade had not been happy being woken up so early on Christmas day, especially since she had the day off and trying to heal from one painful hangover. She almost killed Shizune when she had woken her up. When she heard it was Kakashi who requested for the Hokage to be woken up – Tsunade wanted to smash Kakashi's face in to give him a real reason to wearing a mask. But when Tsunade entered a hospital room in the Children Ward and saw the three adorable babies Kakashi and Iruka held, she melted on the spot. Tsunade fussed over the three babies like a grandmother would with her grandchildren.<p>

"Lady Hokage? What's going to happen to them?" Iruka asked as he bottle-fed the fussy boy – the milk bottle provided by the hospital.

Tsunade sat next to the chuunin. She dangled some toy keys above the baby boy to entertain him, "Honestly, I don't know. Hopefully their DNA test will provide us with some clue to who their parents might be."

"What? You guys don't want to believe Santa Claus dropped them off?" Kakashi joked as he rocked the baby girl in the hospital's crib. "The label on the box did say; From: S.C."

"If that's true, then there must be one really pissed off Santa Claus sleighing around with some part of his body scorched off from your chakra wards," Tsunade joked along. "But the initials S.C. are one of the clues. With the DNA test and the initials we might be able to narrow our search down."

"But… what if it was Santa Claus…?" Iruka whispers.

Tsunade looks at Iruka – who is looking at the baby boy with such love and fondness in his eyes. Tsunade then looks at Kakashi – who is looking at his spouse with concern. Tsunade inwardly sighs; she understands what they're both feeling. Iruka's love for children would make him believe and hope for anything. And Kakashi's concern is because he can never give his spouse the family he wants.

"You know…" Tsunade lifts the baby up wiggling him a bit and the baby boy giggles out. She lays him back down in her arms and lets the baby boy continue playing with the keys. "Have you guys considered the option of adopting? I mean, if these three turn out to be orphans, well…"

Iruka is surprised by his Hokage's suggestion, "But lady Tsunade, I thought that was impossible for Kakashi and I."

"The orphanage has some tight regulations when it comes to ninjas adopting. With my history alone, Iruka and I don't qualify," Kakashi said.

"Rubbish!" Tsunade barked. She looks back and forth between her chuunin and jounin with a serious look, "I'll see to it that these kids are placed under your permanent custody." She looks at Iruka and smiles, "I see no better parent for these children than you, Iruka. I'm sure you can even train the Hatake-brat to become the ideal father."

Tears weld up in Iruka's eyes. Iruka held the baby close to his chest and began to sniffle, "T-thank you, Hokage."

Tsunade looks at the Copy-nin – who nodded at her with undying gratitude. "It will be my pleasure to help you, Iruka. Consider it my Christmas present."

"That won't be necessary, Lady Tsunade," the Doctor said as he walks in.

Tsunade and her shinobi stand off their seats, "What do mean?"

The Doctor held out a document, "We have the results to the children's DNA test. They're definitely triplets, but there's no way in telling who is the oldest from the youngest."

"But did you find a genetic match to the children?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yes," the Doctor looks straight at the chuunin, "According to the children's DNA test and Konohagakure's records, you – Iruka Umino – _are_ the triplets' biological father."

"WHAT?!" they all screeched.

"Waaaaa!" the babies begin to cry after being startled.

"Iruka, you cheated on me!" even Kakashi looked like he was about to cry. "Why, Iruka?! Why?!"

"I did _not_ cheat, you idiot!" Iruka defends himself. "I would never do such a thing to you."

"Now it all makes sense," Kakashi sniffles, looking utterly betrayed and ready to shed some manly tears. "It's obvious they would be your kids, just look how cute they are." Kakashi is suddenly in Iruka's face, "Who?! Tell me who she is so I can gut her alive!"

"Waaaaa!" the babies continue to cry.

Iruka grabs Kakashi's masked nose and pinches it hard, "Stop this right now, Umino-Hatake! You're making the children upset. Believe me when I say; I swear to you I did not cheat on you."

"There must be some mistake," Tsunade tells the Doctor. "Are you sure you didn't get it wrong?"

"My staff and I went over the DNA results dozens of times. And every single time Umino came out as the biological father," the Doctor said.

Tsunade and Kakashi stare at Iruka doubtfully.

"What! I'm telling the truth! I did not cheat!" Iruka yells undignified. "I have not been with anyone else since Kakashi and I started dating three years ago."

"Then what other logical explanation could there be?" Tsunade questioned. "If Iruka didn't cheat, then that means some woman must've violated Iruka without his notice?"

"I'll kill the bitch that dared to touch what's mine!" Kakashi growled. "Doctor, did you find a genetic match to the mother? Tell me who she is!" Kakashi demanded.

"Calm down, Kakashi!" Iruka yelled, "You're not going to kill anyone until we figure out what's going on."

"There is no mother," the Doctor said calmly.

"Huh?" Tsunade, Kakashi, and Iruka chime together.

"There is no mother," the Doctor repeated again, "But we did find a second gene within the babies besides Iruka-sensei's. After reviewing the results over and over again, the second genetic match is you, Kakashi Hatake."

"Eeeeehhh?!" Tsunade and Kakashi screeched.

Iruka's eyes roll behind his head and begins to till backwards. Kakashi quickly caught him and sat him back down on the chair. Kakashi takes the baby boy from Iruka and lays him down on the hospital bed. Kakashi takes a magazine from a side table to fan Iruka.

"How is this possible?" Tsunade questioned the Doctor as she laid the second baby boy next to his brother.

"I don't know," the Doctor answered. "But no matter how they came to be, those three infants are very real. They carry the Umino-Hatake bloodline and chakra. Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei _are_ the biological parents."

"Can I really believe that…?" everyone looks at Iruka coming back to full conscious. "They really belong to Kakashi and me?"

The Doctor smiles at the chuunin, "Yes, Iruka-sensei, they are both your children."

The dam broke free and Iruka began to wail as he hugged Kakashi tightly. Kakashi embraces his chuunin just as tightly whispering words of love and comfort to Iruka's ear. Kakashi may not know how this came to be, but even he couldn't stop his own tears from falling.

"I still want answers," Tsunade told the Doctor, "There has to be a logical expl-"

Knock knock!

Shizune and Ibiki step into the white room. "Sorry for the interruption, Lady Tsunade," Shizune said, "But we must speak with you at once."

"Can it wait? I'm in the middle of something big here," Tsunade was not in the mood.

"No, it can't," Ibiki said.

"Fine!" Tsunade steps out of the room with Ibiki and Shizune.

Iruka stands off his chair and walks over to the bed where the baby boys laid. Kakashi takes the baby girl from the hospital crib and lays her next to her brothers.

"They're so small…" Iruka said softly.

"And beautiful," Kakashi added.

"You know, now that I really look at them, they do have some of our features," Iruka gently runs his hand over the baby boy's patch of white-silver hair. "His hair is similar to yours. And he has my skin tone and the color of my eyes."

"And this little guy," Kakashi tickles the second boy's tummy, "His hair color is similar to yours, but lighter and he has my eye color. And we can't forget about this little lady," Kakashi said as he picks up the baby girl again. "You are definitely going to be a beauty when you grow up," the baby girl giggles. "You have the color of your Ruka-papa's hair and his adorable features."

"Her eye color is similar to yours, Kakashi, but darker and with the same eye shape as yours too. She has your skin tone," Iruka added. "I bet she's going to have boys lining up for miles when she grows up."

Kakashi narrows his eye, "You are not allowed to date until your fifty," and the baby girl coos innocently.

The Doctor cleared his throat, "Sorry for the interruption, but I wanted to let you know the hospital will provide you with a list of things you will need for the children."

Iruka smiles and bows to the Doctor, "Thank you."

Slam!

Tsunade came bursting through the door. "Doctor, keep an eye on the children. Kakashi, Iruka, you two come with me immediately!"

* * *

><p>Tsunade is leading her shinobi down another corridor in the hospital.<p>

"Godaime, where are we going?" Iruka asked.

"We found a lead to the origin of your babies," Tsunade said.

"How?" Kakashi asked.

"The person who dropped off your Christmas present was detained," Tsunade told them.

They reached a door that is being guarded by ANBU. They both bowed at Tsunade's presence before one of them opens the door for them.

Tsunade looks at her chuunin and jounin, "Your chakra wards have critically damaged her. She doesn't have much time to live. She insists to only speak in your presence. Hopefully now we can get some answers."

Tsunade leads her ninja into the white room. Ibiki is in the room talking to a Doctor. Shizune is there too helping another medic-nin with the patient. On the bed wrapped in bloody gauzes and missing her left arm and part of the left side of her torso is a woman with deep emerald eyes and snow-white hair. A small red poinsettia flower with green leafs decorates the woman's white hair.

"How is she?" Tsunade asked and Ibiki shook his head. Tsunade looks at Iruka and Kakashi, "Go ahead."

Iruka walks up to the end of the bed with Kakashi by his side, "I… am sorry -"

"Please don't apologize," the woman interrupts with a strangled cough. "I should be the one apologizing to you and your husband."

Iruka hesitates a bit to continue, "Um… Is it true? Are they really mine and Kakashi's babies?"

The woman winced trying to smile, "Yes."

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"My name is Sui Chikara," she told them. "And my grandfather is Shiki Chikara, the man who kidnapped you and Iruka-sensei over three years ago."

* * *

><p>Three years and two months ago…<p>

Kakashi and Iruka had come across each other on their way home from their own individual mission. Along their way home Kakashi and Iruka had been ambushed by a gang of enemy ninjas hired to capture the Copy-nin alive. Kakashi and Iruka fought back and tried to escape, but when Iruka was captured by the enemy Kakashi surrendered. Unbeknownst to Iruka or the enemy, Kakashi has been secretively in love with Iruka for a long time, thus making Iruka Umino his one and only true weakness.

Kakashi and Iruka were taken underground to a secret lab where they were introduce to Shiki Chikara, a scientist who was hired to conduct some unusual experiments. The chuunin and jounin were locked up together in the same cell. The holding cell was protected with seals preventing the use of chakra. Kakashi and Iruka were also kept far apart with Kakashi's leg chained up to the right side of the wall and Iruka chained up on the opposite wall.

The Copy-nin and the chuunin weren't given much time to discuss an escape plan, because moments before they were locked and chained up Shiki showed up and shot Kakashi with a dart. Shiki assured the jounin it wasn't poison, but an aphrodisiac and a high dose of it. It wasn't long before the aphrodisiac took effect. Kakashi began to pant and breathe heavily. His body perspired with uncontrollable heat. Soon after, several women were offered to Kakashi, but the jounin refused every single one of them. Sometimes even violently – nearly killing some of them. Shiki was growing angry and impatient with the Copy-nin's strong will to resist all temptation. But it didn't take long before Shiki noticed the way the Copy-nin kept looking at the chuunin. It was then that Shiki also injected Iruka with a high dose of aphrodisiac and set the jounin and chuunin loose amongst each other.

As days fallowed all Iruka and Kakashi did were consummate their desire and lust for one another. They hardly ate or slept. And when the drug began to wear off, Shiki re-injected them again to recharge their lust for each other. Kakashi nor Iruka know how long they spent inseparable; until Leaf ANBU found and raided the underground lab. Shiki and some of his underlings had managed to escape while others were captured. ANBU found Kakashi and Iruka locked up in their holding cell in a very sticky and compromising position that would have anyone blushing to their ears. When ANBU tried to pull them apart Kakashi became savagely possessive and territorial with Iruka. It took several ANBU to separate the Copy-nin from Iruka and restrain him. Once in Konoha, Kakashi and Iruka were strictly guarded and treated in the hospital until the drug was completely gone from their system.

After their release from the hospital, Iruka and Kakashi returned to active duty. But the removal of the drug did not remove their memories and their relationship became an awkward one. Iruka tried to avoid Kakashi at all cost – while Kakashi didn't know how to face the object of his affection again.

Unable to forget what happened, Iruka could not continue his relationship with his girlfriend either. Instead, Iruka began to question his feelings for the jounin. Kakashi was invading Iruka's every thought and dreams. And when Iruka willingly remembered what conspired between them, he began to question and wonder about the Copy-nin's behavior. It was then that Iruka's curiosity outweighed his awkwardness and sought out the jounin.

Iruka questioned Kakashi's behavior while he was under the influence of the drug. Iruka wanted to know why Kakashi refused or even tried to kill any woman that was offered to him. Iruka wanted to know why Kakashi was still very gentle and careful with him when Kakashi was driven mad with lust. Iruka wanted to know why it took five elite ANBU to separate Kakashi from him. Iruka wanted to know why he felt there was a deeper meaning to Kakashi's actions.

Kakashi didn't want to say anything at first, but when Iruka threaten to never see him again Kakashi told all. Kakashi admitted he's had feelings for Iruka since their confrontation at the Chuunin Nominations. While locked up and drugged, Kakashi refused to touch any women offered to him, because it was Iruka he wanted and no one else. Even under the influence of the drug, Kakashi would never hurt Iruka no matter how much he was lusting after him.

Kakashi told Iruka he's in love with him and Iruka accepted Kakashi's feelings.

* * *

><p>"You, Hatake, along with many other elite ninjas, were to be captured and taken samples of your DNA, sperm, chromosomes, etc.," Sui said. "My grandfather was paid to use his knowledge of science and forbidden jutsus to clone a powerful ninja army. But you, Hatake, proved to be one stubborn man. We needed samples of your sperm, but no matter how much you were drugged you refused to take any woman offered to you. At first Grandfather didn't understand your stubbornness, until he noticed the way you kept looking at that chuunin…"<p>

Iruka blushed.

"That's when Grandfather decided to drug the chuunin as well and let you have him and that's how grandfather got what he wanted from you."

"So those babies were created from Kakashi's DNA?" Tsunade questioned Sui.

"Yes," Sui answered.

"But if they were created with Kakashi's DNA, why do the children possess Iruka-sensei's DNA as well?" Ibiki asked the dying woman.

Sui smirked at the Copy-nin, "Your DNA was also very stubborn, Hatake. No matter how hard my Grandfather tried, your DNA kept refusing to be cloned or became degraded too fast to conserve. Even when grandfather tried combining your DNA with a female's, your DNA refused to fuse with anyone or anything for that matter. Then two year ago there was an incident in my grandfather's lab. Some of Umino's DNA was accidently mixed with Hatake's DNA…"

"You also took samples of Iruka's DNA?" Kakashi glared at the woman.

"Yes, for experimental reasons," Sui answered, "But nothing was ever done with Umino's DNA since he was no prodigy or possessed a blood-limit. That is until grandfather discovered that Hatake and Umino's DNA were actually trying to fuse together. Grandfather then used a forbidden jutsu to help bond the DNA's together and he succeeded. Soon Grandfather began his cloning process and after many failed attempts – 14 months ago – the triplets were created. For nine months we saw them grow in artificial wombs without incidents."

"If your grandfather was creating an army of super advance ninjas, why have you brought the children here?" Tsunade questioned Sui.

Tears began to fall from Sui's eyes, "Because I fell in love and he helped me see and understand the wrong my grandfather and I had done. I tried to abandon my grandfather and his evil doings, but he killed my lover and tried to kill me. I managed to escape, but I returned to grandfather's side with a band of rebels willing to stop his mad science. During the battle many of the cloned children were lost – only a few survived. I managed to save your triplets," she told Kakashi and Iruka. Sui began to cough up blood, "I did not want your children raised in an orphanage or by surrogates when I knew the triplets have parents." Blood was spilling out of Sui's mouth and her nose, "That's why I sneaked into your home – to give you what rightfully belongs to you. I hope with this I was able to redeem myself." Sui took in one last gasping breath before she went limp.

A sobbing Iruka came up to Sui and gently closed her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Thank you… Thank you so much..."

* * *

><p>Kakashi pushed the door to their home open, "We're home," he said to the baby boy on his back in a kangaroo pouch and the baby girl in a kangaroo pouch on his front side.<p>

Four Kakashi-clones and one Iruka-clone walked inside the Umino-Hatake household – each of them carrying many shopping bags.

"Follow me," the Iruka-clone said to the jounin-clones, "I'll show you guys where to put everything away." All of the clones where soon gone further down the house.

"Kakashi," Iruka called to his spouse as he walks in and closed the door behind him. "Are you sure this is ok? I feel like you over did it."

"Maa… Maybe I did go overboard a bit," Kakashi chuckled.

"A bit? Kakashi, you just spent a fortune ordering three designer cribs from some foreign land I've never even heard of. Not to mention all the baby stuff we came home with."

Kakashi lowered his mask and giggled along with his little girl, "Nothing but the best for my kids, right?"

Iruka released a deep breath with a smile, "I have a feeling you're going to be one doting father."

Slam! The door came swinging open.

"Iruka!" Naruto came rushing in. "Is it true?! Did Santa Claus really drop off some babies in your Christmas stockings?"

Iruka and Kakashi looked at Naruto as if he just grew another head. News sure travels fast in Konoha and in a weird way too. Then again, this is Naruto and he would believe anything.

Iruka smiles at the blond. He takes the baby boy from his kangaroo pouch and presents him to the blond. "Naruto, I would like you to meet Masayume. Masayume, this is your big brother Naruto." Iruka and Kakashi had discussed and already decided on their kids names.

Masayume – with the white-silver hair – cooed loudly and reached out for Naruto.

"Uwaaahh!" Naruto smiled and looked amazed. He grabbed hold Masayume from Iruka and cradled him in his arms. "He's incredible, Iruka. He looks just like you and Kakashi."

Kakashi turned sideways so the other two babies were visible. "This is, Kiseki," Kakashi pointed at the second baby boy behind him. "And this is the beautiful, Sachi."

Kiseki cooed and reached out specifically for Sasuke.

"It seems like someone likes their Uncle Sasuke," Kakashi said. "Be a sport and take Kiseki off my back."

Sasuke reluctantly walked up to Kakashi and took Kiseki off the pouch. But Sasuke held the baby at arm's length.

Kakashi chuckled as he gently pushed Kiseki against Sasuke's chest, "He's a baby, Sasuke, not a rise sack."

"I'm not good with babies," Sasuke said, but he couldn't help flushing the way Kiseki smiled and giggled at him.

"You'll learn, Sasuke, you'll learn," Kakashi laughed.

"Iruka…"

Iruka looked at the blond holding his baby, "Yeah?"

Naruto smiled at his surrogate father, "This is the best Christmas present ever."

Iruka wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders. Iruka watched Naruto making funny faces and noises at a cooing Masayume. Kakashi and Sachi laughed at Sasuke's expense while Sasuke was struggling to keep his cool exterior against the adorable Kiseki. Iruka smiled; his family is finally complete like his heart.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>If I'm right, the name meanings are: Kiseki (miracle), Masayume (dream come true), &amp; Sachi (happiness, wish, fortune)<strong>

**I thought about making it into a chapter story, but then decided against it since I'm trying to continue/finish another KakaIru fic. Oh, well.**

**And for all my current readers; nope, I haven't even started on Ch.9 of my other fic. SORRY! But I will get to that one of these days _after_ New Year's.**

**If anyone liked it; that's great! If you didn't like it; that's cool too.**

**Thank you for reading! (^_^)/**


End file.
